


Horror Games

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person, Pyro is gender neutral, Scout is narrator, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Summary: Scout bought a new horror game to play, and Pyro wanted to watch.
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2), flashfire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Horror Games

Ceasefire days have always been my favorite. For starters, I don’t have to work. I could do what I wanted when I wanted, and of course that’s exactly what I did.

After dinner, I sat myself down in the rec room. I recently bought a new horror game I have been meaning to play for the longest time. It was your basic affair of escape the creepy theme park by gathering items before the big bad monster killed you. Nothing about it was really that scary, but then again I watched enough horror movies to desensitize me to a lot of it.

Usually Pyro spent their nights stargazing on the roof or playing cards with Engie. That day however, it was too overcast to see the sky and Engie was doing nerd stuff with the Doc.

Pyro came in just as I started up the game. They had on their favorite unicorn onesie and some bunny slippers. Curling up next to me on the couch, they put one arm over my shoulders, with the other pulling up the mask just enough for me to clearly hear what they were saying. 

“What are you playing?” Pyro asked.

“It’s a new game I bought. Basically you run around a ripoff Disney theme park trying to survive.” I explained, leaning forward in concentration as the opening scene started.

Everything was fine at the start. Pyro snuggled up against me more and more as the game went on. Both of us were wrapped in blankets, staring at the screen. Things went downhill the minute the big bad monster showed up. 

It was a bloodied mascot costume that jumped out of nowhere and started chasing my character while laughing. Pyro tensed up all of a sudden and hid under the blankets.

“Py? You okay?” I asked them, pausing the game to check. The poor thing looked terrified; shaking like a leaf and tucked up in a protective ball, “C’mon, I need you to protect me.”

“Protect you?” they whimpered, tilting their head like a little puppy.

“Yeah, I need the snuggle monster to keep the bad guys away.” I encouraged them.

Pyro nodded, peeking out from out the covers.

“If ya get too scared, I’ll turn it off,” I reassured them, wrapping one arm around them.

“You don’t need to do tha-” Pyro was cut off by a loud scream from the game. They hid their face in my shoulder, clinging to me like I was their lifeline, “How can you play this?!”

I leaned in and kissed their forehead, “I got you here to protect me.”


End file.
